The Trials of Two Young Saiyans
by Wilhelm Fink
Summary: Watch out, Trunks and Goten are on the loose! Pan and Bra better tag along so as keep them out of trouble, but how much help can two little girls offer against the universe's two most devious trickers?
1. Nazi Saiyans

The Trials of Two Young Saiyans Chapter 1: Nazi Saiyans  
  
The sun shone brightly as the two demi-saiyans known as Goten and Trunks walked to their bus stop. The two met up, and greeted each other.  
  
"Good morning Mr. Black," Trunks said.  
  
"Hello there Mr. Purple, lovely day isn't it?"  
  
"Indoobitablee," Trunks replied.  
  
The two were then cast into shadow as a large child their age towered over them.  
  
"Hey shorty, give me your lunch money," he demanded of Trunks.  
  
"Ok, ok..let me get this straight. Did you not just call me shorty?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah, and what are you going to do about it,"  
  
Trunks toward to Goten and nodded. Trunks jumped up into the air, and kicked the bully across the street. The demi-saiyan clapped his hands and walked up to the bus, that had just drove up. The bully managed to stumble onto the bus, and sat in the back of the bus with his 'gang'. Goten and Trunks took the seat behind Pan and Bra. While on their way to school, the four chatted about what they could do after school. With no ideas, they all walked off the bus, and entered their school.  
  
They all reached their lockers, and walked into their first period class, science. Goten and Trunks walked into the room and sat at big black table in the back of the room, while Pan and Bra took the one ahead of them.  
  
"Today class, we will learn how to make a Series Circuit using only a D battery, paper clips and tin foil,"  
  
"Whoa, something cool for once," Trunks said to Goten.  
  
"Hmm I wonder what would happen if I.." Goten started.  
  
He shoved two of the paper clips into the light socket behind him, and shocked himself.  
  
"Ouch..that hurt," Goten whined.  
  
Trunks raised his voice, and laughed. "And that boys and girls is why stupid and electricity don't mix!"  
  
The class laughed, until the teacher silenced them with book slamming on the ground.  
  
"Ok, no more talking!" he exclaimed.  
  
For the rest of the period, they sat in silence doing their project. The bell for the ending of class rung, and the students filed out of the clasroom. Goten and Trunks went to their lockers and got their books for English. As they made their way to the room, Goten asked Trunks a question.  
  
"Hey Trunks, why do we have to go to English if we already know it?"  
  
"I..don't..know," Trunks said, slightly annoyed. "You ask me that everyday,"  
  
"Oh yeah!" Goten laughed as they entered the room.  
  
Goten and Trunks took their seats, and the teacher bagan to speak.  
  
"Class, today we will be disussing World War II, and about the Nazi Germany dictator Hitler,"  
  
Goten's hand shot up into the air.  
  
"Yes Goten?" the teacher asked.  
  
"Is Hitler the guy with the funny looking mustache?"  
  
"Yes, yes he is,"  
  
"Oh..then that's where the name for the joke 'Hitler' came from,"  
  
"What joke is that Goten?"  
  
"Well, if you must know. It's a good joke to do at a sleepover. You put some crap on your finger and put it under someones nose, like a mustache..it's so funny!"  
  
"It was YOU!" Trunks exclaimed. "YOU are the one who did that?!"  
  
"Uhh..heh heh..yeah,"  
  
Just as Trunks was about to lunge at Goten, the teacher stopped them.  
  
"Mr. Son, Mr. Briefs! If you don't want a detention, I suggest you stop right now!"  
  
Goten and Trunks sat quietly and put their heads down.  
  
"So as I was explaining, today we will be learning about the Holocaust,"  
  
Trunks raised his hand and was called on. "Teacher, what's the Ho-Lo-Cost?"  
  
"It was the mass killing of Jewish people from 1939 to 1945,"  
  
Goten leaned toward Trunks. "It's kinda like Majin Buu huh?"  
  
"Kinda sorta," Trunks replied.  
  
The teacher continued her lesson. "The Nazi army slowly tried to take over countries all of Europe, and took most of them,"  
  
She showed the class pictures of him and his army. The swastica patch and uniform is what really caught Goten and Trunks' attention.  
  
"Why don't we have a trademark Trunks?" Goten asked.  
  
"Good question my young friend,"  
  
Three worksheets later, the bell rang, and they were off to lunch. They met up with Pan and Bra, and talked about the lesson.  
  
"Wasn't that stuff in English cool?" Goten asked.  
  
"If you ask me, it was kinda scary," Bra replied.  
  
"I wasn't asking you," Goten said. "I was talking to the whole table,"  
  
"It would be cool to wear the uniforms though," Trunks said.  
  
"Yeah it would. The swastica patch was weird..but cool at the same time," Goten agreed.  
  
"I read that backwards, it means good luck," Pan told them.  
  
"Do you have to be all smart and pull a Gohan on us? We are the generation of idiots, join the club," Goten joked.  
  
"Well, he is my dad," Pan replied. "It's kinda hard not to study when your father is a teacher," ***  
  
After school, the four were flying home, and still discussing the lesson from English.  
  
"You know what Goten, we should try and take over the world," Trunks said.  
  
"Uhh, in case you haven't noticed, it is your job to save it, not take it over,"  
  
"Yeah, I guess your right..but me and Goten have a plan for tomorrow," Goten laughed.  
  
The two powered up and bolted off toward Capsule Corp.  
  
"I don't like the sound of the Bra," Pan said.  
  
"Neither do I,"  
  
***  
  
At school the next day, Goten and Trunks walked through the school doors wearing green Nazi officer uniforms and swastica ptaches on their arms. After a few minutes went to the middle of the hallway, clicked their heels together and did the Nazi salute. Everyone began to laugh, and some ran away and hid under water fountains. Trunks pointed to his sister.  
  
"Juden!!"  
  
He picked her up and began to carry her away.  
  
"Trunks, Goten!" their English teacher yelled. "Whenever I teach a historical subject, you always pull a stunt like this! Go to the office, you're suspended!"  
  
Goten and Trunks walked to the office laughing. 


	2. Fusion Follies

**The Trials of Two Young Saiyans  
**  
**Chapter 2: Fusion Follies  
**  
A few weeks after Trunks and Goten had been suspended from school for their fake Nazi take over of their school, it was time for Goten's birthday.  
  
"Who's the birthday boy?" Goten asked.  
  
"...you are," Pan said sadly.  
  
"Aaand what does that mean?" he asked again.  
  
"...I have to be nice to you...for the whole day,"  
  
"That's correct," Goten laughed. "Now Trunks, do we have a prize for the pretty lady?"  
  
Trunks reached down into his pocket and pulled out a kazoo covered with little balls of lint. "Here you go Pan. Now you can be the musician you've always wanted to be,"  
  
Pan stared at the kazoo for a couple of seconds before joining Bra at in the lunch line.  
  
"I wonder what kind of present i'm going to get tonight. Perhaps a new shirt and pants. I've been wearing this orange gi and pants for a while and it smells kinds funky," Goten said, smelling his sleeve.  
  
"You know, to make this day even better then sub-par, we could do something even more masterful then becoming Trunks and Goten the two Nazi kids,"  
  
Goten looked up from his sandwich. "And that would be?"  
  
Trunks looked around as if he was making sure nobody would hear him. "Fusion," he said softly.  
  
The spiky haired Saiyan smiled at the thought. "We could get away with so much without getting expelled!" Goten laughed.  
  
"Correctomundo,"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The hallway was quiet. Fifth period had started seven minutes ago and all the kids were in their classes. That is except for Goten and Trunks.  
  
"C'mon, get over here," Trunks whispered, waving his hand across the hall.  
  
Goten looked back and forth before running over to his best friend and partner in crime.  
  
"So where are we going to do this at?" Goten asked.  
  
"Bathroom of coarse," Trunks told him.  
  
"But kids come in there during class sometimes, if we get caught then they will know," Goten said.  
  
"Smart thinking my friend," Trunks smiled. "What do you have in mind?"  
  
"Janitor's Closet,"  
  
"Very nice. Let's go,"  
  
The two pre-teen Saiyans walked quickly over to the janitor's closet. Goten turned the doorknob but it was locked.  
  
"It's locked," Goten said.  
  
"Let's go play a trick," Trunks suggested.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Help help, i've fallen and can't get up! I would prefer a janitor help me up, not a student...or teacher...or administrator," Trunks yelled with a heavy british accent.  
  
About ten seconds later, a janitor came strolling down the hall with a large garbage can.  
  
"Ahh we got another one 'o dem kids stuck in de batroom," the janitor sighed.  
  
As he passed Goten, the Saiyan child grabbed the keys off of the janitor's belt loop.  
  
"Quick as lightning," he said to himself.  
  
As the janitor entered the bathroom, Trunks popped out of the garbage can with a white cylindrical object stuck to his hair. Not noticing it, he walked over to Goten who in fact did notice it.  
  
"What's with you?" Trunks asked.  
  
"There's something in your hair!" Goten whispered.  
  
Trunks felt where it was and pulled it out. He flipped it in his fingers and his eyes grew wide.  
  
"Is this...what I think it is?!"  
  
Goten pointed to the tip. "Is that...blood?"  
  
They both looked up at each other and screamed, throwing the object in the process.  
  
"What now?" the janitor asked himself as we walked from the bathroom.  
  
Before they were caught, Goten and Trunks slipped into the closet. For inside they could hear the janitor's frightened voice.  
  
"What's dis now? Ahhhh!"  
  
"Well, let's get down to business," Trunks said.  
  
Goten nodded and stood up. He walked about five feet away from Trunks and stood still. (This is a big closet mind you) They quickly aligned their energies and began the pose.  
  
"Fu...sion...HA!" the yelled in unison.  
  
A bright yellow light flashed from the closet and then the door blew off it's hinges. The bell rang, signaling the end of fifth period and Gotenks emerged from the closet with an evil smirk on his face.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Line up for dodgeball!" the gym teacher yelled.  
  
All of the kids, including Gotenks lined up.  
  
"We have a new student. His name is Gotenks," the teacher announced.  
  
Gotenks stepped out of line and bowed to his classmates. A few girls snickered a few guys glared at Gotenks. Pan and Bra looked over at him.  
  
"He looks familiar," Pan said.  
  
"Yeah, where have we seen him before?"  
  
--Flashback--  
  
"Do it like this?" Pan and Bra asked.  
  
"Yes...like that," Goten and Trunks said.  
  
The girls' finger met and they became their own fusion. The girl sky blue hair with black tips at the end. Goten and Trunks followed suit and fused into Gotenks.  
  
"Now let's have some...fun," Gotenks said slyly.  
  
--End--  
  
"It's Gotenks!" Pan and Bra said in unison.  
  
Gotenks turned toward them and smirked. "Hello ladies,"  
  
Pan raised her hand.  
  
"Yes Pan?" the teacher asked.  
  
"That isn't a new student, that's just Goten and Trunks...in a...in !" she said.  
  
"Pan! That's impossible. No two trouble makers like them could fit into a costume to look like a normal person. And how can you accuse Gotenks of being a bad person?"  
  
"Yes Pan. You've hurt my feelings ever so much," Gotenks said.  
  
"Now apologise," the teacher demanded.  
  
"...sorry Gotenks," she fake apologised.  
  
"That's better," the teacher said.  
  
"Now, Pan, Gotenks, you guys be captains,"  
  
They both walked up in front of the class and Gotenks but his arm around Pan's waist.  
  
"Don't worry Pan, we won't beat you...too bad,"  
  
As Gotenks pulled his arm away, he gave Pan a quick wedgie.  
  
"Hey!" Pan yelled, slapping Gotenks.  
  
"What is going on here!" the teacher yelled.  
  
"Gotenks just gave me a wedgie!" Pan exclaimed.  
  
"I didn't see them do anything," the teacher said.  
  
"I've had enough of this!" Pan screamed.  
  
She stormed out of the gym, and toward the locker room.  
  
Everyone watched her leave until the teacher spoke up once again. "Bra, you be captain,"  
  
"No thanks," she said.  
  
"I didn't give you and option, get up here,"  
  
Bra hesitated, then stood up and walked up next to Gotenks. Lucky for her, they both picked their teams and started to play the game. Gotenks threw the dodgeball as hard as he could at all of the unsuspecting kids. At the end of class, Gotenks' team won. Right as the bell rang, they ran out of the gym as fast as they could.  
  
Just as they reached the bathroom, the de-fused back into Goten and Trunks.  
  
"That was fun!" Goten laughed.  
  
"Yes...yes it was," Trunks agreed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You're saying my birthday is tomorow!?" Goten exclaimed.

Chi Chi nodded.

"And to think I was nice to you for the whole day!" Pan screamed.

"Oh the irony...I think," Trunks said. "Is that right Bra,"

"I'm not sure if anything is right anymore..."


End file.
